


Would've Broken Your Fall

by beansproutstories



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: It's lighthearted and fun, Its a good time, because I needed this, but what else is new, its a good time for everyone except minghao, minghao is thoughtful but also sassy, mingyu is cheeky but also sweet, outside of the broken ribs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansproutstories/pseuds/beansproutstories
Summary: Sitting on a rooftop under the stars and having deep conversations about life is better in the movies.





	Would've Broken Your Fall

“You’re not understanding the scenario correctly.”

Mingyu laid back onto the rough panels of the rooftop, raising his arms to rest the back of his head on his hands. “100 green-eyed children locked in an island prison? I just think it’s unlikely that anybody would find themselves in a scenario like that. It’s not realistic.” Minghao had barely begun to describe the theoretical scenario before Mingyu began to pick it apart, partly because he could, and partly because he knew it was a good way to quickly get on Minghao’s nerves. 

Minghao was sitting upright, leaning back on his arms, both hands against the rooftop. He rolled his eyes and craned his head sideways, his cheek resting on his own shoulder. “That’s not the point,” he started, with an exasperated sigh in his voice, “You’re overthinking the riddle.”

Mingyu held his palms out towards the sky in protest. “I thought the point of a riddle was to think,” he argued, the pitch of his voice raised an octave or two for emphasis. 

“ _Within_ the parameters of the riddle,” Minghao replied impatiently, drawing a large circle in the air above them with one hand as if outlining the hypothetical parameters of the riddle. “That’s what makes it a riddle.”

Mingyu had resigned to counting constellations silently to himself. He smiled as he listened to Minghao vehemently explain the rules of the riddle, amused by the conviction with which Minghao was honoring the hypothetical scenario. “This doesn’t seem like a practical intellectual exercise,” Mingyu replied absent-mindedly, looking for one more good whine out of Minghao before he gave up on the riddle entirely. 

Minghao leaned up slightly to fiddle with his shoelaces. “That’s because you’re right-brained. You have to let yourself think within the lines.”

Mingyu wasn’t sure how long they’d been on the rooftop outside of his bedroom window having this discussion, but he suddenly felt as though he could contently spend hours having similar conversations with Minghao. It wouldn’t have been the first time. “In a real life situation in which 100 green-eyed children are put in an island prison, I’m going to be the one leading the liberation party.”

Minghao sighed and picked up one of the many orange leaves that had fallen onto the rooftop as summer was becoming autumn. “I don’t know why I keep trying to get you to solve riddles,” he mumbled, his voice tinged with the sound of a tired smile.

“You should keep asking them,” Mingyu replied, watching out of the corner of his eye as Minghao scooted forward to reach a leaf that was teetering at the edge of the rooftop. It was a large oak leaf that had turned a vibrant shade of crimson. “They’re still fun to talk about. Just don’t expect me to make it easy on you.”

Minghao laughed as he swung his legs around so they were hanging over the edge of the rooftop. “I should’ve known better than to expect Kim Mingyu to make anything in my life any easier,” he declared, fiddling with the crimson oak leaf that he held in both hands.

“Hey, be careful,” Mingyu warned, the tone of his voice making a quick turn. “That’s not a short drop. Come back up this way.”

“Don’t worry,” Minghao replied, waving the crimson oak leaf in one hand and leaning back on the other hand. “I’m a competent adult with great balance.”

Mingyu hoisted himself up into a sitting position and pulled his knees up close enough to his chest that he could wrap his arms around them. “You can be a competent adult and still fall and break your neck. Just–” Mingyu sighed and gestured for Minghao to move back up away from the edge, “Just come back up this way.” 

“Okay, okay,” Minghao replied in a good-natured tone, trying to mitigate Mingyu’s anxiety by expressing with his voice that he was unworried. “I’m comin’ back.” Minghao twisted around to shuffle back towards Mingyu, unthinkingly putting his weight on the hand that held the large crimson oak leaf, which slid suddenly underneath him. The sudden shifting of weight thew Minghao off-kilter, causing his upper body to fall sideways over the edge of the rooftop. 

Mingyu lunged forward to try and grab Minghao by the shirt so he wouldn’t slip over the edge, but he missed the cloth of Minghao’s jacket only by a few inches. Minghao reached towards the drain pipe that lined the rooftop as he slipped, but it creaked and gave way as he grabbed onto it, bending backward with him as he fell. 

Mingyu heard a rustling and then a thud. He quickly but cautiously looked over the edge of the roof onto his front lawn, which lay just beneath them. It looked as though Minghao had grazed the top of a tall bush that lined the edge of the front porch before landing on his back on the grass 4 or 5 meters down. Mingyu confirmed that he was still conscious when he heard a groan and saw Minghao turn gracelessly onto his side. 

“Minghao!” Mingyu called, “Are you okay?!” Without giving Minghao a chance to answer, Mingyu scrambled back up towards his bedroom window to climb back inside and meet Minghao on the front lawn. Mingyu burst through the front door and hopped down off of the side of the porch, where he found Minghao laying in exactly the same position as he’d left him. 

Before Mingyu had a chance to get a full word out, Minghao cut him off in a strained voice, saying, “If you say ‘I told you so,’ at any point, I will end your life.” He spoke without opening his eyes, only lifting his index finger to direct the threat.

“Don’t talk,” Mingyu replied awkwardly, unsure how to proceed and why those were the first words that he could get out of his mouth.

“Wh…” Minghao looked up at him, “What do you mean don’t talk?!”

Mingyu waved his hands around clumsily, nervous to try and move Minghao for fear of paralyzing him or something–the only thing he remembers from that CPR class he took last summer. “I don’t know, that’s what people say in movies. Don’t speak. Save your strength. Stay with me. _Don’t go into the light._ ”

Minghao tried to push himself up with one hand, but his wrist gave way beneath him, causing him to hit the ground cheek-first. “I’m gonna kill you,” he murmured. 

Mingyu was half-ignoring Minghao to dial 911 on his cellphone. “Shut up. I’m trying to save your life,” he shot back. 

“My life is fine. It’s my broken bones that need attention,” Minghao replied, trying to hoist himself up using only his face.

“Stop,” Mingyu placed a firm hand on the center of Minghao’s back to halt him. “Motherf– Stop trying to move! How many ribs are you trying to break?!”

“Ow, get your hand off me!” Minghao growled.

Mingyu kept his hand planted firmly on Minghao while he waited for the 911 operator. “You’ll thank me later.”

 

 

“You have to breathe deeply or you might get pneumonia,” Mingyu reminded Minghao, who was laying horizontally on Mingyu’s couch with his arm in a sling and an ice pack on his torso. Mingyu was in a lounger adjacent to the couch, reading the issue of _Nat Geo_ that he’d gotten in the mail the previous day.

“Uh huh, I know, I was there when the doctor told us,” Minghao replied, flipping through Netflix shows on Mingyu’s TV. 

“And make sure to take your meds after eating.”

Minghao hummed in acknowledgment.

“Oh, and Minghao?”

Minghao tilted his head back to look at Mingyu. “Hm?”

“I told you so.”

Mingyu laughed as Minghao reached back towards him with his good arm, unable to reach him from the couch. 

Mingyu playfully slapped Minghao’s head with the magazine. “Stop moving. You’ll hurt yourself.”

Minghao grumbled and turned on the 5th consecutive episode of _Haunting of Hill House_ they’ve watched that day. Mingyu sat back in the lounger and smiled. Broken ribs or not, Mingyu still wasn’t going to make it easy for him.


End file.
